Storytime with Casey: A Story in Texts
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Obviously they have nothing better to do in class than tell stories via the textual devices.


**Note: **I actually wrote this a million years ago and put it on my Sammy Keyes blog, but for those of you who haven't ready my blog, here is the story here put VERY

_**Storytime with Casey – A Story in Texts**_

**Casey**: hey (:

**Sammy**: oh hello.:)

**Casey**: in english, what about you?

**Sammy**: umm bored as hell in bio. UGH.

**Casey**: want me to make it non-boring?

**Sammy**: go for it.

**Casey**: ok let me tell you a story. but it has to be in pieces since there's only 145 chatacters in a text.

**Sammy**: okay, I'm reading.

**Casey**: there was once a girl, featherduster, who hated another girl.

**Sammy**: Featherduster? Really?

**Casey**: the other girl's name was Sandwhich.

**Sammy**: classic, Casey.

**Casey**: Sandwich decided she didnt like Featherduster either.

**Sammy**: I didn't just DECIDE, Casey, she MADE me dislike her!

**Casey**: what are you talking about, Sammy? I'm telling you a story about Sandwich, not you. Jeesh.

**Sammy**: don't say "jeesh" again, alright? And go on.

**Casey**, anyway, so Featherduster punched Sandwich in her rear-end.

**Sammy**: I hope you mean she POKED Sandwich in her rear-end, not PUNCHED.

**Casey**: oops, I mean POKED. And then Sandwich punched Featherduster in the face.

**Sammy**: Ooh it's getting interesting already!

**Casey**: of course it is. Anyway, then Featherduster called a guy at school named Jars-Of-Nutella.

**Sammy**: that is the dumbest name ever.

**Casey**: worse than Featherduster?

**Sammy**: eating my words, Acosta. I an EATING MY WORDS.

**Casey**: of course you are. Next, Sandwich totally beat Featherduster to her game by exposing Featherduster on the school PA system.

**Sammy**: I am liking this Sandwich character.

**Casey**: yeah, she's my favorite too ;) then later a boy named Table-Pusher threw a party.

**Sammy**: Tablepusher? Is that Taylor?

**Casey**: HOLD ON TEACHER COMING

**Sammy**: okay. By the way you're story is only mildly amusing.

**Casey**: teacher gone. And you'll be "eating your words" when I'm done with it, Keyes.

**Sammy**: I hate you.

**Sammy**: just kidding. I don't.

**Sammy**: go on with the story please.

**Casey**: :)

**Casey**: so the morning before the party, Sandwich was riding on her best friend Martin's handlebars.

**Sammy**: is Martin cute? I hope he's cute.

**Casey**: SAMMY!

**Sammy**: WHAT?

**Casey**: first of all you should be asking if he's cute. I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND :(

**Sammy**: but Martin is fictional! And you're real. And I already KNOW you're cute.

**Casey**: aw thank you :) and SECOND of all, Martin is MARISSA.

**Sammy**: I thought this story had nothing to do with my real life!

**Casey**: oh oops, I take that back. Martin was just Sandwich's best friend. And no, Martin was super completely hideous and looked like...Snape.

**Sammy**: I think Snape is a sexy beast.

**Casey**: SAMMY!

**Sammy**: just kidding JEESH.

**Casey**: NOW who's saying "jeesh"? Anyway, Martin accidentally crashed his bike into a skateboarder and his friends. The skater's name was Jasmine.

**Sammy**: HAHAHAHAHAH

**Casey**: what?

**Sammy**: Jake the Snake is JASMINE? Hahah

**Casey**: this story has NO CONNECTION to anyone in real life!

**Sammy**: oh, right. I knew that.

**Casey**: so Jasmine got all mad at Sandwich. Sandwich then saw that Jasmine had HER skateboard. And wanted it back.

**Sammy**: hellz ya she did.

**Casey**: shut up.

**Sammy**: okay.

**Casey**: so Tablepusher invited Martin to the party with Martin's friends because Tablepusher secretly had a thing for Martin.

**Sammy**: Tablepusher is a guy, right?

**Casey**: yeah why?

**Sammy**: is he gay?

**Casey**: why are you asking?

**Sammy**: because he likes Martin.

**Casey**: oh right. And Martin's a guy. Yeah, Tablepusher is gay.

**Sammy**: I thought you said Martin was hideous. How can Tablepusher like a hideous guy?

**Casey**: LOVE IS BLIND OKAY?

**Sammy**: okay okay. And Marissa is NOT HIDEOUS btw.

**Casey**: of course Marissa is not hideous! I TOLD you, Martin had NOTHING to do with Marissa. He is a guy and she is a girl. TOTAL DIFFERENCE.

**Sammy**: okay okay fine. Go on.

**Casey**: so then Sandwich came and met Catastrophe.

**Sammy**: that would be you.

**Casey**: no, it wouldn't. Catastrophe is not me.

**Sammy**: why did you give yourself the cool name "Catastrophe" and give everyone else lake names like "Sandwich" and "Tablepusher" and "Featherduster"?

**Casey**: I AM NOT CATASTROPHE! HE IS A WONDERFUL, HANDSOME YOUNG MAN WHO WINS SANDWICH's HEART.

**Sammy**: oh my god, that was so cheesy.

**Casey**: so Catastrophe fell in love with Sandwich and they lived happily ever after.

**Sammy**: IN LOVE?

**Casey**: what? Is something wrong?

**Sammy**: are you saying you LOVE me?

**Casey**: so?

**Sammy**: WHAT

**Sammy**: you do? Really? And you, not Catastrophe, I mean you CASEY.

**Casey**: I was always Casey. And yes.

**Sammy**: yes..?

**Casey**: I do. Love you, I mean. I didn't know how to tell you. So i thought this would be an effective way.

**Sammy**: wow.

**Sammy**: wow.

**Sammy**: you...

**Sammy**: I don't know what to say.

**Casey**: that...you love me too?

**Casey**: well, do you?

**Sammy**: do i what?

**Casey**: love me too. I mean we've been going out for two and a half years and I thought you wouldn't be weirded out by now but. Yeah.

**Sammy**: of course I love you!

**Sammy**: and I love how you told the whole story of how we "met" in that story, and THEN mentioned the whole love thing

**Sammy**: it was sweet.

**Casey**: don't call me sweet. It's embarrassing.

**Sammy**: CASEY YOU'RE SO SWEET, SO SO SWEET, SO SWEET LIKE CANDY AND SUGAR AND EVERYTHING CHOCOLATEY. SWEET SWEET SWEET

**Casey**: STOP! MY EARS CAN'T TAKE IT!

**Casey**: just kidding, I'm good. :)

**Sammy**: darn. I was hoping you had died by now.

**Casey**: I think the teacher sees me, I gotta go.

**Sammy**: bye, haha

**Casey**: until the next (;


End file.
